


A Long, Wonderful Night

by hearts_0f_kyber (rw_eaden)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo's Name Is Bea, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ben Solo, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lesbian Sex, Queer Ben Solo, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/hearts_0f_kyber
Summary: Bea has never had sex with a woman but her good friend, Rey, is willing to help her change that.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	A Long, Wonderful Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> For Tori, who is amazing and delightful. I hope you enjoy it, babe.

Bea swallows hard, squirming on the bed. Rey’s standing in the doorway of the bedroom, her bedroom, because Bea was too afraid to bring her back to her own place, even though Poe isn’t home and wouldn’t mind either way. 

“You look nervous,” Rey says. 

Bea nods. “Sorry.” 

Rey smiles, and not for the first time Bea’s heart flutters in her chest. “Don’t be sorry. It’s okay to be nervous.” 

Bea licks her lip, staring down at her hands tangled in the material in her skirt. “Okay,” she says. 

“So I know you’ve said you’ve never done this but how much have you done?” Rey asks. 

“I’ve had sex before. Just not with - you know - “ with a girl, she can’t make herself say. 

“Right, but you’ve kissed a girl?” 

Bea’s uncertain laughter shakes out of her chest. “Yeah, who hasn’t?” 

Rey’s smile doesn’t leave her lips as she walks over towards the dresser, tying her hair back in a single ponytail. “Lots of people, actually,” she says. 

Bea doesn’t know what to say to that. Instead, she bites her lips, letting her eyes trail down the curves of Rey’s body. They’ve known each other for a while now, since before Bea came out, but it doesn’t really help the tension in the air. There’s no one she’d trust more to see here through this if she’s honest. Whatever happens here, Rey isn’t going to look at her differently and that’s a relief. But still, it’s the whole ordeal of taking off your clothes and letting someone else touch you that’s frightening no matter who does it to you, at least the first time. 

Rey plops down on the bed next to her, jostling them both. “Do you want to try it a little?” 

“Try what? Kissing?” 

Rey nods, biting her lip. 

Bea responds in kind, shutting her eyes as she leans forward. She can’t look at Rey while they do this. Not yet at least. 

The first touch of lips is soft and easy, like any sweet kiss she’s had before. All too soon Rey is pulling back, and Bea is about to ask what she’s done when Rey moves back in, catching Bea’s open lips on her own. It’s nice, even a little familiar, as they move with each other, giving chase and backing off with only petal-soft lips and slick tongues. When Bea nips at the corner of Rey’s mouth her quiet sigh reverberates through Bea’s chest, sparking the first tingles of pleasure deep within her core. 

They’re both breathing a little heavy, skin flushed a pleasant pink when they pull back. 

“Was that - ?” Bea asks. 

Rey smiles, cupping her hand around Bea’s cheek and drawing her in again. Bea’s hands clench at her sides, unsure of where exactly to put them. Shoulders might seem like she’s trying to pull away or put a stop to this, and that’s not what she wants at all. Hips seem a little too intimate right now. And Rey’s already tied her hair up so she probably doesn't want it touched. 

“Bea -” Rey whispers into the corner of her mouth, “you’re thinking too much.” 

Bea swallows past the lump in her throat. “Sorry. I don’t know where to put my hands.” 

“Where do you want to put your hands?” 

“I - don’t know?” 

Rey leans back, her hands trailing down the sheer fabric of Bea’s blouse before tangling their fingers together. “You can touch me wherever you want,” she says, settling their joined hands on her waist. 

“O-okay.” Bea smooths her hands down Rey’s sides. She radiates warmth, even through her loose t-shirt. Rey untangles their hands and skims hers back up Bea’s sleeves, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

“You’re gorgeous, you know,” Rey says on an exhale. 

Bea laughs. “You, too.” Though that doesn’t really cut it. Rey is stunning, her skin always golden from the sunlight, spattered with freckles, her laughter like a summer breeze. “Really, Rey,” she says, “you’re stunning.” And it still doesn’t come close. 

Rey leans in again, pressing their bodies together, her long fingers slipping into the curls at the back of Bea’s neck. Rey kisses her jaw, her hot breath tickling Bea’s earlobe, making her shudder. Bea finds herself settling back onto the bed, Rey straddling one of her thighs. Bea’s hands trail up Rey’s side, freezing for just a moment when her thumbs brush against the sweet swell of breasts. Nerves crawl up her throat, insisting that they stop, that they take a moment to cool down, but the tingling between her legs says otherwise. She wants, desperately. And not in an abstract sense, either. She’s wanted Rey since they met before she could put a name to the ache in her chest when the two of them hung out together - before she understood the little thrill she got whenever Rey wore shorts or came back for a jog with her hair dripping and her face stained bright red. 

Bea swallows the nerves back down and lets her hands follow the curve of Rey’s breasts, settling her palms over them. 

Rey sighs into her ear. “See? Not so bad, huh?” 

“No, not at all,” Bea says, thumbs trailing over the cups of her bra, under her shirt, feeling what spills out over the edges. 

“I could take my top off?” Rey asks. 

“Please,” Bea says.

Rey sits back against Bea’s knee, pulling her shirt up and off in a single fluid motion. Bea stops her as she moves to settle back down. “Bra, too?” 

Rey’s smile is nothing sort of mischievous as she reaches up and pulls her sports bar off, flinging it towards the dresser. Bea can’t help but stare. It’s not like she’s never seen a topless woman before, but this is different in a way she can’t put her finger on. Rey tangles their fingers together, kissing Bea’s knuckles before resting her palm over her breast. 

Bea’s breath catches in her throat, her stomach doing a nervous little roll. She’s softer and warmer than anything Bea’s felt in her entire life. 

“You can touch me,” Rey says, removing her own hand from Beas. 

So Bea does. Her fingertips smooth over the silky skin of Rey’s breasts, kneading the flesh and brushing over her pebbling nipples. Rey sighs, smiling down at her warm and easy. “How’s it feel?” She asks. 

“Soft,” Bea says, licking her lips. 

Rey’s fingers weave their way into Bea’s hair, stoking little shiver shocks down her spine with every brush of her short nails against the scalp. Gentle, Rey guides Bea closer, until she’s breathing in the floral scent of what’s left of Rey’s perfume, fast to face with the subtle rise and fall of her breasts. 

“You want to?” Rey asks. 

Bea can’t make words, so she finds another use for her tongue, licking up the valley between Rey’s breasts, stopping to kiss each of her collar bones before licking back down and sucking a nipple into her mouth. It’s different than she expected, though she’s not sure what she expected really. She can feel the shaking of Rey’s breath in her chest, the stuttering little vibrations of every exhale. It’s delightful, and it makes Bea’s core quiver. 

“That’s it,” Rey sighs, “you’re a natural.” 

Bea catches the nipple between her teeth, worrying it just enough to draw a hiss from Rey’s lips before soothing it with the flat of her tongue. She tastes wonderful. Rey’s fingers have tangled themselves in the hair at the nape of Bea’s neck and when she pulls Bea is helpless to do anything but look up at Rey. They’re both breathless, a little dazed, but Rey is nothing short of radiant in the warm orange light of her salt lamp. Rey’s sitting on her thigh now, shifting her hips a little, just barely grinding against her dark jeans. Maybe later Rey will want to ride her thighs for real. She’s seen enough lesbian porn to know that’s a thing, but it always seemed a little ineffectual, to be honest. At least not in the positions some of those porn stars got into. It’s probably different when you’re just trying to have sex, not perform. Bea hopes she gets a chance to find out. 

Rey pulls her up for another kiss, deep and hungry. The angle is a little weird and it hurts her neck just a bit, but Bea doesn’t mind. Not if it’s Rey. 

“Can I?” Rey asks. 

“Can you what?” Bea asks, her voice much hoarser than she’d expected already. 

Rey’s hands skim up and down her shoulders, coming to rest over Bea’s breasts. 

“Y-yeah. Sure,” Bea says. 

Rey’s fingers drag over Bea’s still covered breasts, incidentally teasing the nipples as she lets them float down, past her stomach, and to the end of her blouse. Flat palms rest on her stomach, under the material, and move a slow path in the opposite direction. Bea shudders. She lifts her arms to help and before she knows it she’s flat on her back again, Rey hovering over her with mischief and desire burning hot in her honey-brown eyes. She bites the corner of her lip before descending, her hot mouth sucking at Bea’s breasts through her bra. 

Bea gasps, squirming a little, unsure if she wants to grind her hips up into Reys and beg for friction or flee the attention. Rey’s not shy about it, jerking Bea’s bra down and sucking the flesh into her mouth, hungry and capable. Bea can’t watch. She’s already wet, her thighs rubbing together, doing nothing but driving her need for touch higher; watching would only make it worse. Instead, she swallows, hard, shutting her eyes and letting herself feel. And hear. Rey doesn’t keep her pleased noises to herself, humming around Bea’s breasts and groaning when Bea’s hands finally get with it and seek out the dip of her spine and the curve of her ass. There’s also the downright indecent sucking noises she’s making, unconcerned with looking anything but completely eager. Bea should’ve known; Rey’s never one to be quiet or restrained when it comes to eating, why would she be during sex, especially when it involves her mouth? 

….oh, no. 

Bea’s hips jerk without her consent, her jeans dragging rough between Rey’s legs. Rey gasps, her short nails digging into Bea’s sides as she sits up a little straighter. 

“Sorry, I -” 

“No, no, it’s good,” Rey says, grinding her hips down on Bea’s thigh. Bea bites her lip to suppress a whimper. “Are you good? Do you need a break?” 

I break would be - well… Bea’s eyes trail down to Rey’s breasts, her nipples peaked where they hang just slightly from her chest, then to her own breasts which are still shiny with spit and red with the start of a few hickeys. If she doesn’t take a break right now she might explode, But if she stops now she might stop forever. 

“I can’t remember the last time I had my tits out in front of anyone,” Bea says instead. 

“Good?” 

“Uh-huh,” Bea manages. 

Rey’s answering smile is sweet, patient, maybe even a little indulgent as she shifts back off Bea’s thighs and pulls the two of them back to a sitting position. Rey sits crisscrossed, and Bea gives up on not looking at the crotch of her soft grey tights. Rey takes her hand, wrapping small, delicate fingers around Bea’s much larger, longer ones. Bea can’t help but cringe a little. She’s always been self-conscious about the way she looks. Her ears are too big, her shoulders too wide - flat ass, square jaw, minimal waist. She’s never been the portrait of ideal femininity. It’s no wonder her ex-boyfriends got bored with her in bed. 

“What are you thinking about?” Rey asks, soothing the skin of Bea’s knuckles with her thumb. 

Bea shrugs. “Just new to this is all.” 

Rey squints and shakes her head. “No, I don’t think that’s true.” 

“I’ve never been with -” 

Rey silences her with a single finger across her lips. “That’s not what I meant. You’re getting lost up here,” she says, putting her forehead against Bea’s. “What’s wrong? You know you don’t have to do this.” 

“I want to,” Bea says.

“Sex is supposed to be fun, you know that right?” Rey says with a laugh in her voice. 

“What if you get bored of me?” Bea says, sudden and without meaning to. “I don’t… I can’t…” 

“Can’t what?” 

Well, in for a penny. “I can’t really… come. A lot.” 

“You know it’s not about coming right? As long as you’re having fun.” 

“Yeah but then everyone I’ve been with gets disappointed and upset and they get bored and…” 

Rey shakes her head and presses one, easy kiss to Bea’s lips. “One thing at a time, Bea.” 

“But you should be having fun, too. Isn’t not fun for you if I don’t… ya know. Finish.” 

Rey rolls her eyes. “I’ll be the judge of what’s fun for me, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Now,” Rey says, pulling back a little, “let's get back to it? And stop thinking so much?” 

Bea nods and swallows hard as Rey leans in to kiss her neck. Rey’s light chuckle sends shivers down Bea’s spine where it tingles against her wet skin. She lets her hands skim up and down the naked skin on Rey’s back, pulling her closer until Rey’s over top of her again, their legs tangling as they try to straighten out on the bed. 

Bea lets go just a little, sighing as she kisses the freckles on Rey’s shoulder, as her hands drift to the waistband of Rey’s tights. Their chests press together, the soft peaks of their nipples brushing on every odd movement. Bea’s cunt aches, desperate for attention and friction. She wants so badly to have Rey’s fingers inside her, or her tongue. God, what she’d do to have Rey tongue fuck her. 

Rey’s hands start working at Bea’s jeans and she nearly jumps right out of her skin. 

“Is that okay?” Rey asks, smoothing her palms up Bea’s stomach. 

“God, yes,” Bea says on an exhale. 

“I want to -” 

“Yes,” Bea says without hesitation. “Please.” 

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask,” Rey says with a smile. Still, she works Bea’s zipper down. 

“Well. I mean. I was hoping. But I guess - well - what did you want?” 

“I want to eat you out,” Rey says. 

Bea barely resists letting her eyes roll back in her head. “Yeah, that’s good.” 

There’s a little awkward wiggling as Bea and Rey struggle to get Bea’s jeans off without completely separating from each other. 

“You like that, do you?” Rey asks. “You like having your pussy licked? Your thighs nibbled and clit sucked?”

Bea nearly chokes on her own spit. “Yeah. That.” 

Rey’s fingertips skim up Bea’s thighs, nudging her gently to open her legs. She wastes no time pulling Bea’s panties off her legs and settling down between them. Bea takes a deep, shuddering breath as Rey’s breath dances across her wet lips. Their eyes meet for a moment, and then Bea feels Rey’s tongue. 

A soul-deep moan tumbles from Bea’s lips as Rey drags her tongue across Bea’s lips. It’s a slow, slick glide as Rey teases and explores her folds. All of the doubts and worries that Bea’s been hanging on to fall right out of her head and all she can do is giggle, giddy with the feeling and excitement sparking between her legs. 

“You’re delicious,” Rey says. 

Bea moans then digs her hands into the rumpled bedsheets as Rey gives a wonderfully indulgent lick across Bea’s clit. “Fuck,” she groans, breathless, as Rey sucks, just once, on the swollen little bud. 

“That’s it, talk to me,” Rey says, as she continues to lick Bea’s folds, dipping her tongue in every few passes. 

“Fuck me,” Bea whimpers. 

Rey’s indulgent groan vibrates across Bea’s swollen flesh. Rey tightens her grip on Bea’s thighs, pulling them to spread wider. She presses her face closer, and Bea shudders at the sensation of Rey’s soft skin against her own. Her tongue is doing all kinds of wondrous things, tracing her folds, pressing harder against places Bea didn’t even know were that sensitive. She can feel herself dripping as she squirms, unsure of what to do with the rest of her body. She lets out a shocked squeak when Rey’s tongue breaches her. 

Rey immediately pulls away, licking her lips before asking “was that too much?” 

“No! Do it again!” Bea is beyond worrying about sounding eager or embarrassing at this point. She is eager, maybe embarrassingly so, but dammit it feels better than any sex she’s had at this point and she really wants to keep going. 

Rey smiles and dives back in, her tongue dancing along Bea’s folds, teasing, coaxing, forcing Bea’s hips to rise to meet her on every pass. And then, she gives Bea what she really wants. 

The hot, wet slide of Rey’s tongue inside her is unlike anything else. The men Bea’d been with before didn’t do this. They gave a few swipes across her lips, maybe flick their tongue against her clit ineffectively and move on to the main event. But this… the wet writhing of Rey’s tongue inside her, solid enough to clench around but with none of the obtrusive pressure of a cock, Rey’s hungry groans running through her, the  _ slurping _ … 

“Oh,  _ Christ _ !” Bea shouts, her hips bucking hard. “Rey - Rey baby -” 

One of Rey’s hands drift across Bea’s thigh, coming to rest across and then  _ push  _ against her pubic bone. 

“Fuuck-” Bea whines. It can’t be over this soon can it? She nearly wants to cry, it’s so good and it’s quickly drawing to a close if the pressure building in her thighs and hips is any indication. She’s helpless to do anything but babble half-formed words: “fuck”s interrupted by pitiful moans, the words “baby” and “please” chanted over and over again like a mantra, and Rey’s name caught in the breathless whisper of rapture. 

Rey’s thumb catches Bea’s clit, not moving, just pressing every time Bea’s hips buck up. It’s electric and she’s needy, but Rey doesn’t change pace. She draws the slow-burning fire in Bea’s cunt to a blaze, and Bea has no choice but to muffle her scream as much as she can through bitten lips as tears slide down her temples. 

Rey comes up for air, her hands still warm and grounding on Bea’s body and Bea’s cunt clenches over and over, the aftershocks a deeper pleasure than she’s known so far. 

“Good?” Rey asks, soothing her hands up Bea’s stomach. 

“Can’t talk,” Bea says with a giggle, rolling to hide her face in the pillow. 

Rey crawls up the bed coming to lay on her side, facing Bea. She pets Bea’s sweaty hair out of her face as she comes down, smiling the whole time. 

“Wow,” Bea finally says. 

Rey smiles and kisses the tip of her nose. 

“Did you, I mean, I can try to -” 

Rey rolls her eyes. “Next time.” 

“But I want to make you come, too,” she says. 

Rey squirms, kicking her pants and panties off, before guiding Bea’s hand down between her legs. “You can do this tonight,” she says, swinging one leg up and over Bea’s. 

Bea lets her fingers slip backward, towards Rey’s pussy. She’s soaked, her tender flesh already flushed beneath Bea’s fingertips. Rey guides her hand, moving her fingers until she’s got three pressed against the bud of her clit. Rey groans softly and lets her hand trail back up Bea’s arm. 

“Do what you’d do to yourself,” she says, pressing their foreheads together. 

So Bea does. She starts slowly at first, dragging moisture up and over the sensitive little nub. It doesn’t need much though, so she sets to drawing tight little circles over it. Rey groans her encouragement, gasping on every few passes as she catches the part of Rey’s clit that peaks out of its hood. 

“You’re doing so good,” Rey groans. “Just like that babe.” 

Bea keeps up her pace, though the desire to speed up and hear more of Rey’s sweet moans is tempting. Instead, she lets her free hand drift to Rey’s breast, giving it a squeeze and the nipple a pinch for good measure. 

“Yes!” Rey gasps, “Bea, yes! Keep… keep going.” Her hips are tipping towards Bea’s hand now, and Bea can’t help but be a little overwhelmed again. She’s doing that. She made Rey wet. She’s the one making her groan and gasp. She’s the one who’s going to make her come. 

“You’re so damn hot,” Bea breathes, kissing across Rey’s face and settling into the crook of her neck. She bites down on her neck, just under her ear, and Rey nearly wails. 

“Fuck!” Rey’s nails dig into the meat of Bea’s shoulder blades, and Bea loses track of nearly everything after that. All she knows is how delightfully slick Rey feels beneath her fingers, how her hot breath and desperate whines sound in her ear, and how she holds on tight as she finally throws her head back and whimpers. 

Bea  draws her hand away from between Rey’s trembling legs. She spreads her fingers and watches as wetness clings between them. She can’t resist licking them. It doesn’t really taste like anything - light and slightly musky, but not nearly what she expected. Better than semen, that’s for sure. 

“You like?” Rey asks with a giggle as she draws her nails down Bea’s chest. 

“Yeah, I think I do,” Bea says. 

Rey smiles and presses a single wet kiss to Bea’s neck. “Good.” 

“Oh, did you mean the sex? I really liked the sex. Like… wow.” 

Rey snorts, nuzzling into Bea’s damp hair. “I think I could tell, actually.” 

Bea can’t even find it in herself to be embarrassed about it. It’s… nice. 

“So, you want to try it the other way around next time?” Rey asks. 

“You mean me,  _ eating you out _ ?” Bea asks, her stomach flip-flopping as she ends the sentence. 

“If you want to. You don’t have to, of course,” Rey says. 

“I’m not gonna be very good at it,” Bea says. 

Rey rolls her eyes. “It’s not about being good or bad, it’s about having fun.” 

“Oh. Okay. I guess, yeah. I want to next time.” 

“Okay, good. Give me like ten minutes,” Rey says, stretching out and rolling over onto her back. 

“Ten minutes? That soon?” 

Rey shakes her head. “One of the many perks of being a lesbian. We don’t have to wait hours if we don’t want to.” 

“ _ Oh, _ ” Bea says, even as her pussy gives a very interested flutter. 

It’s going to be a long, wonderful night.


End file.
